Superbat
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Los sentimientos de Clark Kent comienzan a sobresalir, ¿por qué es que piensa tanto en su amigo murciélago?, cada pequeña charla, cada reunión lo hace quererlo más y más, ¿hasta dónde llegara el granjero por el multimillonario Bruce Wayne?


Esto surgió de una amiga en Facebook que quería leer algo de ellos, y solo he visto fics en ingles y algunos en Amor Yaoi, así que decidí hacer alguno yo también, esta algo OOC, y la verdad esta mínimamente apegado a los comics, (Lo suficiente para que conserven su esencia) aun así aquí esta.

-…-

SuperBat

-Batman siempre ha sido un hombre misterioso ese es parte de su encanto- dijo la voz femenina entre risas cortas, La Mujer Maravilla no solía hablar por hablar, y sin la presencia del Caballero de la Noche, Flash había traído el tema a colación tras beber unas copas para celebrar la reciente batalla.

-Se hace el muy "guay" con su voz ronca y su traje negro- opino Flash mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas giratorias de su base espacial haciéndola dar vueltas con su súper velocidad hasta salir disparado contra una de las paredes

-¿Cómo es que notaste "su voz ronca" Flash?-le pregunto Hawgirl burlándose de el por su caída

Flash tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y ante la risa unida de las chicas e incluso de Linterna Verde, salió hecho un ventarrón de ahí tan rápido como sus veloces pies lo permitían.

Los demás salieron, incluso el Detective Marciano, salió silencioso del lugar dejando al hombre de acero solo, Superman dejó su copa casi sin tocar sobre una mesa mirando el infinito espacio, con aquella base secreta podían ayudar al mundo, había sido Batman quien con su ingenio, dinero y poder la había logrado, a veces lograba frustrarlo de verdad, siendo que solo era un humano podía conseguir todo aquello, pero Bruce Wayne no era ni común, ni corriente, ni mucho frágil, suspiro y dando media vuelta haciendo ondear su capa roja, salió del lugar para regresar a su vida normal.

…..

Clark Kent no tenía nada que ver con Superman, excepto por su estricto código moral que le hacia la burla de ser un "Boy Scout", llegó al Daily Planet, su jefe de inmediato le riño por su tardanza y el solo atino a apenarse torpemente, Lois Lane le guiño un ojo a modo de saludo desde el otro lado de la oficina para irse con su sensual taconeo, no pudo abstraerse en su figura porque el chico que iba ir a Ciudad Gótica había tenido un accidente de tráfico, y él iba a cubrir la noticia de nada menos que la fiesta de caridad de la compañía de Bruce Wayne.

…

Llego al lugar vestido con un traje rentado, llevaba el cabello hacia atrás y sus lentes de pasta negra encuadrándole los ojos, había tomado fotos en la entrada principal o la "pasarela", donde todos los filántropos, accionistas y empresarios habían desfilado, hasta que al final apareció el anfitrión atractivo como siempre, alto y fuerte como un roble, con su mandíbula cuadrada y sus ojos claros y de un azul añil, los flashes le inundaron y avanzo dando suaves sonrisas y palabras corteses y medidas como todo el galán que era.

Pudo lograr entrar gracias a su permiso especial de prensa, y grabó cuando se concedió la rueda de presa, lo demás seria un evento privado, Bruce entro y Clark con los demás periodistas que se apretujaban buscando su atención le tomo fotografías y puso al camarógrafo a grabar sus palabras, Clark le sonrió entre la multitud, aunque el multimillonario ni siquiera le miro, ambos sabían quién era el otro, Bruce dio su discurso sobre la importancia de la misión de apoyar a los niños huérfanos en Ciudad Gótica para asegurar el futuro de la ciudad sembrando buenos ciudadanos en los niños, respondió unas cuantas preguntas a los reporteros, y después tuvo que irse de allí a regresar a su fiesta, despachándolos a todos con cortesía.

Se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, ni una sola mirada le había otorgado Bruce, estaba por irse en un taxi, y mientras esperaba revisaba las fotos de Bruce, su perfil, su sonrisa atractiva, (Como Batman jamás sonreía), su porte al caminar, pero en ninguna foto había volteado a ver su cámara… suspiro, ya iba a entrar al auto cuando un elegante hombre le llamó con voz modulada

-Señor Kent, buenas noches, al señor Bruce le gustaría que se quedara –le informo con su tono ingles

-Alfred, que gusto verte, ¿el enserio dijo eso?- dijo Clark sonriéndole, gratamente sorprendido, despacho al taxi y siguió al mayordomo que le llevaba a una de las puertas posteriores del edificio

-Creo que será necesario un cambio de vestimenta señor- dijo analizando su traje con mirada critica

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis ropas?- pregunto Clark y Alfred solo enarco una ceja como diciendo "¿Qué no?", el hombre mayor lo llevó a un cuarto para quitarse lo que traía puesto y colocarse un nuevo y flamante traje, incluso llevaba mancuernas y la tela de la camisa era suave y limpia y se deslizaba cómoda y fresca como la seda misma que le envolvía el cuello con una corbata

-Acompáñeme señor Kent- le informo mientras Clark le seguía dócil, no importaba las veces que le dijera que podía llamarlo Clark, Alfred seguía con los formalismos, no fueron a la fiesta, como había creído que irían, sino una sala grande que parecía también cumplir funciones de despacho, no tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando apareció Bruce

-¿Te sueles escapar de tus propias fiestas?-pregunto Clark quien había tenido que esperar paciente la llegada del otro sin saber que esperar, estaba nervioso y no quería analizar mucho el por qué

-Son eternamente aburridas- respondió frio sentándose frente a él sin decir nada por unos momentos, solo mirándolo, evaluado su imagen, Clark se sintió muy pequeño bajo esa mirada, extraño en alguien tan grande como él, el traje debió satisfacer los gustos de Bruce porque volvió a hablar

¿Quieres una copa?- ofreció, su tono era bajo y sensual o quizá eran las imaginaciones de Clark y tenía la misma voz ronca de siempre, mirándolo más de cerca su traje estaba ajustado y se veía más atractivo de cara a cara que en las foto que a decir verdad no le hacían justicia, tenía su mandíbula cuadrada, los pómulos altos y la piel clara, labios ligeramente rellenos de una boca generosa pero que siempre tenía un rictus serio, sus ojos resaltaban en su cara como un imán, profundos del color del mar, no parecían reflejar las emociones de su portador, como las aguas en calma que esconden los secretos marinos, todo él era elegancia, para un simple granjero como Clark que no se podía acabar de sentir cómodo en un Armani tan caro, una persona como él era inalcanzable

Clark era, por otra parte una montaña de musculo, con sus 1.96 le sacaba unos buenos centímetros a Bruce que podría ser un hombre fuerte y alto, pero nada comparado con un Kriptoniano, cabello negro y con aquel rizo que se formaba en su frente tan característico cuando no se peinaba hacia atrás, pese a que sus rasgos eran definitivamente masculinos, y que todo en su cuerpo era duro, sus ojos siempre habían reflejado sus emociones, como libros abiertos, "ojos de niño" le solían decir, azul como el cielo claro e inocentes, crédulos.

No bebo alcohol – dijo y se odio así mismo por la sonrisa ligeramente burlona de Bruce, aquella curva maliciosa que le daba a sus labios apetecibles un toque justo de crueldad y malicia

Debí suponerlo de Superman-dijo él y se levanto para servirse un Martini, trajo otro vaso con él con jugo de manzana –¿mejor?-pregunto sin borrar la burla de sus ojos azules

Gracias – refuto avergonzado Clark tomando el vaso con ambas manos y dándole un trago hasta el fondo, se quedaron callados un par de minutos que le parecieron eternos a Clark, se había tomado el jugo de un golpe, y ahora no sabía qué hacer con el vaso y cuando lo apoyo en la mesa de cristal, estaba tan nervioso que casi se le cae haciendo mucho ruido al golpear cristal contra cristal, en cambio Bruce se sentaba todo elegancia, como un gran gato negro en lugar de un murciélago, cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra cómodo, bebía con calma y ni los hielos sonaban y cuando apoyo su vaso no hizo ruido al apoyarlo en su meñique.

-Eres un desastre Clark, no podrías ser mas diferente de Superman -dijo sobresaltándolo

Clark compuso una sonrisa avergonzada y subió sus lentes con un dedo por el puente de su nariz - lo siento-

-Tan…tímido, para ser un hombretón pareces desaparecer con esa personalidad tuya, tu físico oculto tras tus horribles trajes… -sus ojos centellearon al recorrerle con aquel traje nuevo y Clark se sintió algo ofendido no eran horribles… tan horribles al menos

Bruce pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque continuo –esos lentes… ¿por qué usas lentes? Si es obvio que como superman no los necesitas, se puso de pie y se inclino, apoyo su mano en la mesa y la otra la estiro al rostro ajeno estirando su mano y en una caricia sutil retiro las gafas.

Su cara debió de ser muy tonta para sacarle una diminuta sonrisa al murciélago de la ciudad maldita porque se incorporo, la examino entre sus dedos con ojo crítico y para sorpresa de Clark, se los puso.

Era una tremenda injusticia.

Que ni siquiera los lentes de pasta dura pudieran arrebatarle la galanura a Bruce y que lo hicieran más atractivo de lo que nunca se vería Clark con ellas. Era demasiado injusto tener un hombre tan inalcanzable a solo unos palmos de distancia, ¿y a que estaba jugando Bruce con todo aquello?, ¿al gato y ratón?

El murciélago de Gotham se miro en la pantalla de su sofisticado celular e incluso Clark creyó que se sacaba una fotografía, guardo el equipo y deslizo los lentes para retirarlos como solo los modelos pueden hacerlo para un comercial

-Aquí los tienes de regreso- le dijo inclinándose y poniéndolos en el -…me es imposible no molestarte cuando luces así…- admitió con el entrecejo fruncido, como si también estuviera reconociendo algo para sí mismo, alejo sus dedos, se sentían frías las yemas…, -cuando eres Clark y no Superman- bajo el tono de voz tanto que seguro lo había escuchado solo por sus poderes

-Superman y yo somos el mismo, hablas como si fueran entidades diferentes – señaló Clark, mas repuesto de aquella extraña cercanía

-¿Tu qué piensas de Batman? ¿Qué piensas de Bruce Wayne?-pregunto y se volvió a sentar frente a él mirándole en busca de respuesta

-ah… yo…- no sabía que responder, se hubiera ruborizado de su propia estupidez, la pregunta le había tomado con la guardia baja, pero como siempre, respondió con la verdad

-Batman es inteligente, estratega, capaz, fuerte, leal pese a ser tan gruñón y antisocial- Bruce le escuchaba con atención con su sonrisa de medio lado, esa que era de autosuficiencia y burla

-¿y qué más es Batman Clark?- dijo animándole a seguir

-Es… frágil… necesita protección porque no parece consciente de que es solo un humano- la respuesta debió encabritar a Bruce porque le tomo por el cuello, se había tomado las palabras como ofensas, y su cuerpo y mano habían volado hasta con el, los vasos en le mesa se habían caído con estrepito rompiéndose, y solo les separaba la mesa en medio de ellos que Bruce no había cruzado

-¿a quién llamas débil?- dijo muy cerca de su boca cara a cara, Clark podía ver perfectamente la ira en sus ojos como olas de un mar tempestuoso

-No pretendía ofenderte Bruce- dijo tratando de calmarlo

-¿sabes cuántos superhéroes son solo _humanos_?, ¿cuántos villanos hacen tantas crueldades y son _solo humanos_?, no todos nacimos con poderes Bruce ni se nos otorgo por alguna divinidad u objeto mágico- casi escupió las palabras

-tranquilo Bruce –le dijo Clark pero este no parecía quererse calmar

-yo podría vencerte, tengo más recursos, el dinero es el superpoder de un mundo globalizado, tengo la inteligencia, la astucia, ¿qué sabe de eso un simple granjero criado por mamá y papá?- había hablado con la ira en él y había llegado muy lejos, lo supo cuando el semblante de Clark se endureció

-Soy pobre y quizá también estúpido, un chico de granja demasiado blando y sin elegancia alguna pero no hables mal de mis padres Bruce o te arrepentirás-dijo y tomo las caderas de bruce y con un movimiento, como si no pesara más que una pluma, y no casi cien kilos de musculo, hueso y carne, le poso en el sofá soltándose de sus manos sujetándolas con una de las suyas y colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

Clark se lamio los labios, nervioso, no había planeado someter al murciélago, había actuado por reflejo, pero había sido una afrenta que hablara de sus padres, ese normalmente era un tema prohibido que no se sacaba mucho a relucir, el héroe de Gotham City se sentía humillado por no poder zafarse, aunque moviera sus manos no las podía soltar y el agarre de Clark aunque suave y cordial era férreo manteniendo bien alto sus manos, sus ojos echaban chispas y se habían alargado en promesas de hacerle pagar, su boca exquisita en una línea dura.

-Te soltare cuando te calmes –le dijo Clark suave y aquello encabrito mas a Bruce que dándole una patada intento soltarse, Clark detuvo sus piernas subiéndose sobre de él en el sillón que lucía muy pequeño con ellos dos arriba

-cuando me suelte te golpeare-siseo vengativo, su cuerpo estaba acostado, el cabello apenas desarreglado contra los cojines, tenerlo así era restregarle en su cara que era un _humano débil _ y aquello hacia rabiar a Bruce

-Si alguien más te …-sometiera pensó Clark – te hiciera esto- corrigió, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas que calmaran al murciélago – la liga te secundaria Bruce, eres más fuerte que muchos, yo lo sé, solo… estoy preocupado por ti, eres para mi… Batman y Bruce para mí son personas importantes, mis compañeros y quiero protegerlos- los ojos azul claro de Clark no dejaron de mirar la tormenta añil que eran los de Bruce y este pareció calmarse, su cuerpo se relajo bajo el peso ajeno, se miraron un par de segundos más analizándose mutuamente

-¿y mis enemigos también se van a montar sobre mí y me van a atar de manos en un sillón Clark?-le pregunto con malicia y alzo sus caderas y embistió contra el trasero de Clark fregando su miembro en un contacto descarado que saco tantos colores de Clark que parecía un farolillo.

-¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- dijo sintiendo otra estocada mas, y peor aun el mismo reaccionando, Bruce malicioso al verlo avergonzado lo hizo de nuevo, Clark estiro las manos ajenas, alzo las caderas de Bruce y le volteo contra los cojines sentándose sobre su trasero – ¡basta ya Bruce!- dijo y no pudo reprimir tu noto exaltado y conmocionado

Bruce rio ahogado contra los cojines – ya veo… te gusta mandar…-dijo – ¿así es como ejerces tu mando Superman?-pregunto en tono bajo y lascivo – ¿te gusta que se pongan de rodillas para ti?

-¡Cállate! No es así, yo… ¡tú..! Has malinterpretado todo, ¡lo trasgiversaste!- le reclamo como un niño

-¿yo trasgiverse esto?-le pregunto y alzo su trasero en una posición difícil, Superman jalaba sus brazos hacia atrás, así que enterró la cara y doblo como pudo las rodillas y fregó su trasero contra el paquete de Clark, grande y duro, caliente bajo la tela, dio unos pequeños botes y tuvo que rendirse bajo su propio peso, era difícil mantener esa posición maniatado

Clark casi echaba vapor por las orejas, se había puesto duro, ¡Durísimo!, le dolía en un ardor pasional el miembro, soltó las manos de Bruce como si quemaran, como si de kriptonita misma se tratara, y le miro ahí despatarrado bajo el, había descrito una curva tan bella cuando se fregara contra su cuerpo…., se quedo ahí incrédulo, con la boca abierta en expresión idiota, hasta ver el rostro de Bruce ladeando su cabeza sobando sus muñecas, con su sonrisa maldita

-Si tendré enemigos tan débiles como tú, entonces estaré bien- lanzo como una daga su comentario, se movió sinuoso tratando de salir de debajo de Superman y se acomodo el traje, alisando las arrugas con sus manos, Superman tenía un problema entre las piernas, un GRAN problema, el saco era corto y no disimulaba nada su erección

-¿Es la primera vez que te excitas con un hombre?-pregunto sin delicadeza Bruce, sonrió malévolo, se inclino a Clark, -¿Era cierto el apodo Clark?, ¿eres el hombre de "acero"?- pregunto sobre su boca, Clark soltó un gemido cuando la mano le agarro firme y describió la forma de su pene, no era un toque delicado ni tímido, Bruce no era así, su mano era amplia, de dedos fuertes, casi ruda, y cuando le fregó solo sirvió para acrecentar su pasión y sacarle más gemidos que no pudo contener aunque se mordiera los labios

-te derrote… Clark, un simple humano-dijo sobre su boca y tomo esta, intrépido, hábil y capaz, tenía un sabor fuerte, no dulce, no tenia los labios embarrados de lápiz labial, era una boca grande, cálida, de labios carnosos, mordisqueo el labio inferior y la lengua la chupo con gula, como si no deseara devolvérsela, Bruce apoyo su mano tratando de separarse porque los brazos de Clark le envolvieron a su pecho fuertemente.

El toque no significo nada para Clark, que besaba voraz, su pene se apoyo contra la pierna de Bruce en busca de algún alivio, gimoteo sobre su boca dejando respirar a Bruce, que jadeo en busca de oxigeno, antes de ser besado de nuevo, por un momento creyó que se lo iba a comer con la boca, los manos de Clark caballerosas se quedaron en su cintura, pero su miembro duro contra su muslo le puso un poco nervioso.

Los golpes a su pecho los ignoro, así que bajo su mano y presiono sobre la tela del pantalón

-Bruu..cee…- gimió apoyando su frente contra la de el, suspirando

Bruce tomo aire jadeando, su mano acariciaba la intimidad sobre la tela –veo que no eres tan "boy scout" como pensé…- le dijo con un suspiro sentía los labios húmedos y en la boca el sabor del jugo de manzana

-Muy bien, suéltame- le dijo dejando la erección, Clark le abrazo tratando de que no se alejara gimoteando lastimero por no tener el alivio de los dedos ajenos

-Este es tu castigo Clark...-le dijo sobando sobre la tela, sintiendo como Clark se movía contra él, sintiéndose poderoso de poder someterle sexualmente, Clark busco su boca mirándole a los ojos tratando de besarlo de nueva cuenta, pero Bruce se levanto alejándose de sus manos, tomo sus cosas y salió dejándolo tan ardiente como nunca antes se había sentido.

-…..-

Superman no iba a The Watch Towel, se escondía de Bruce como un ladrón, bajaba la vista al verlo pasar, y se le iban los ojos cuando el murciélago caminaba en su traje negro, nunca había sido tan consiente de un cuerpo ajeno, hasta se sorprendió así mismo pensar que habría sido mejor nacer con el don de ver debajo de las rojas ajenas en lugar de visión de rayos X, habían pasado los días pensando en los besos, en las caricias, se preguntaba sobre qué hubiera pasado de seguir, si Bruce hubiera accedido ir más allá, el había estado tan claramente a favor que la vergüenza era mucha, se había restregado a él cómo gata en celo y le había besado tan desesperado que ahora era imposible dar vuelta atrás a una relación de mero trabajo o seudo amistad

Batman en cambio lo trataba como siempre, le ignoraba quizá un poco más, su trato seguía cordial y frio, investigaba dadas sus grandes habilidades de detective, hacia los expedientes de los criminales y designaba misiones o iba a ellas, daba apoyo, refuerzo y equipamiento nuevo, notaba la tensión de Superman y le daba risa, se burlaba internamente de el por ser tan mojigato, de haberlo visto tan inocente a su toque, no había duda era un Boy Scout, aunque también se sentía asombrado de aquellos besos hambrientos, le había dejado ir, pero con su fuerza, tan fácil le había sometido, también hubiera podido obligarlo a quedarse y quien sabe que hubiera pasado, no quiso dedicarle más tiempo a esos pensamientos de cosas que ya no sucederían, mejor se marcho de la torre y salió a vigilar las calles de Gotham City, tras detener a unos simples ladrones de bolsos y de carros se quedo parado en el techo de un edificio, escrutó el cielo y cuando lo vio sonrió sarcástico, sabía que aquello pasaría tarde o temprano.

-Tan lejos de Metrópolis- le dijo Batman al héroe rojo, azul y amarillo

-Sabes a lo que vine- dijo y su cara estaba tan roja como su capa, le había costado un tiempo juntar valor

-Normalmente me invitan a cenar pero pareces directo- le dijo con burla y doble sentido

-¡No vengo a eso! –dijo apenado -sino a hablar contigo de lo que sucedió –le dijo Superman con los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos desarrollados tan alto como tambores

Batman no dijo nada, estaba imperturbable, como el caballero de la noche que era, su traje gris y negro le camuflajeaba en la oscuridad y la larga capa negra ondeaba a sus espaldas

Tomo valor y prosiguió, nadie nunca podría decir que Superman era cobarde, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra Batman le interrumpió

-yo solo recuerdo a un hombre asustado que me ha estado evadiendo como una doncella avergonzada, ¿qué te apena tanto Superman?, ¿te dio asco?, ¿vergüenza o rabia?, o quizá… ¿acaso te ha gustado y has venido por una segunda ocasión?- Batman camino hacia el muy tranquilo con aquel caminar elegante, el apodo de "Caballero" era muy adecuado a su persona

-Batman… yo… no debí… no debí enojarte ese día, lo que dije antes era sincero- le tomo por los hombros cuando le tuvo enfrente, presionándole un poco para darle fuerza a sus palabras –No confías en los demás, o si lo haces no del todo, y eso me duele, quiero que seamos amigos, compañeros, estas batallas que hemos peleado hombro con hombro son importantes las ganamos todos juntos, eres pilar de la Liga de Justicia, tu, la mujer maravilla y yo, así que por favor quédate con nosotros…conmigo –Bruce le observo fijo

-Acepto tu disculpa, no soy débil y jamás lo vuelvas a repetir, si alguna vez me encuentro en peligro pediré su ayuda, mientras tanto ciudad Gótica me pertenece, yo soy su caballero de la noche, yo soy Batman, quien protege la ciudad maldita - dijo solemne

Superman le sonrió –lo eres –concedió

-No cabe duda que el líder eres tú, eres el más sentimental en los discursos – suspiro tratando de dar marcha atrás y alejarse de Superman y su cercanía, pero en lugar de eso Superman se inclino a él y le dio un beso simple sobre los labios, con sus mejillas enrojecidas, hizo muy suave la presión y sus brazos le envolvieron gentiles, espero un golpe que no llego ni tampoco rechazo, el abrazo estaba ahí y el no hacía nada por detenerlo.

-¿A eso le llamas beso?-le pregunto burlón, su mano se movió, y Superman pensó que iba a alejarlo, pero el caballero de la noche puso su dedo bajo su mentón en busca de que alzara la mirada, lo hizo, sintiéndose estúpido

-Siempre tienes que ser un boy scout ¿cierto?, así es como besan los hombres…- dijo con aquella voz ronca y estremecedora, antes de buscar su boca besándole, mostrándole cómo hacerlo, sin que le comiera la boca como una aspiradora, Superman entusiasmado le pego a su cuerpo por la cintura, incluso se elevo un poco, metiendo sus manos bajo la capa, y fue más allá acariciando la espalda, delineando los músculos con una de sus manos, sin dejar ir la boca su sabor y la dulzura de su saliva dejando que Bruce llevara el ritmo del beso y le enseñara la forma correcta

Batman abrió los ojos sorprendido, si que era confianzudo, el beso, que eso era, se había vuelto uno mucho más pasional de lo planeado, con mucha mano, y en realidad, ¿Qué había sido lo que lo había impulsado a besarlo?, soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando la mano del kriptoniano bajo por su cadera a tocarle el trasero, la tela de su traje no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y tampoco la del otro héroe, ropa tan ajustada facilitaba el movimiento, los hacía más ligeros… y la desventaja era esa, no llevar nada bajo el traje

-Batman…- ronroneo Superman despacio apretándole las nalgas contra el pegando los dos grandes bultos juntos restregándose

Batman enrojeció poniendo sus manos en el pecho ajeno, tratando de dar algo de distancia, pero Superman ataco su cuello mordiendo sobre la tela, sus manos recorrían en busca de cierres y su miembro duro y caliente era tan notorio contra el de Bruce que se quedo bastante impresionado "¿A dónde se fue el boy scout?" pensó alarmado por lo rápido que se estaban tornando las cosas

-Bruce… te deseo –le dijo al oído mirándole a los ojos, irises azul cielo, llenas de una pasión arrolladora, -se mi amante Bruce, me gustas… me fascinas... - le acaricio la mejilla cubierta de negro con una mano de manera dulce, completamente contraria a sus acciones previas tan pasionales, ese gesto era casi cursi, de no ser porque aun sentía como se le refregaba contra los muslos…

-me doy cuenta de ello- dijo carraspeando porque su voz sonaba algo diferente por la sorpresa de la situación, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja, algo poco común en el, -"esto"- y apretó entre las piernas de Clark –te evidencia-

Superman soltó un gemido moviendo sus caderas contra aquella mano, le llevo al techo y masajeo el trasero ajeno, usando ambas manos para romper la tela que cedió como si fuera nada

Sus dedos jalaron las mallas mientras Batman se resistía con unos "¡no!, Superman, ¿qué haces?" – lo dejo contra el piso, y este se cubrió con su capa, con ligero pudor, la imagen era demasiado tentadora, alzo la capa, y tomo una de sus manos para que dejara de moverla, mirando su trasero, sus muslos descubiertos, el pene semi erecto entre sus piernas, tomo una de ellas forzándola a abrirse y el hombre de acero comenzó a masturbarlo, Batman con su mano libre trato de apartarlo, tembló y apretó los dientes y un gemido de placer se le escapo entre estos avivando al héroe de metrópolis a continuar su labor.

Los ojos claros de Clark le miraban tan profundamente, la intensidad le dejaba al descubierto, parecía querer grabar cada una de sus expresiones, buscar con sus manos que su voluntad se doblegara

-Bruce…- dijo íntimamente llamándole por su nombre – estoy enamorado de ti Bruce…- su mano acelero su ritmo fregando la húmeda punta, dejando que su pulgar esparciera el presemen por el falo

Bruce quería hablar para decirle algunas palabras cortantes, pero cada vez que abría la boca era para soltar uno de esos bochornosos sonidos de placer, no esperaba que Superman le sometiera, pensaba que sería tímido, y pese a todo el candor de su pasión, se le veía dulce, con aquellos ojos azules sin dejar de observarlo, el toque era férreo para que no huyera, pero no lastimaba, se vio así mismo curvándose en el placer, los músculos de su pecho se contrajeron bajo los dedos y su boca fue invadida por la intrusa e Clark que pronto demostró haber aprendido la técnica de los besos.

-Su...Su...Superman- jadeo entre sus labios, estaba cerca del orgasmo, sus testículos se apretaban, su ritmo cardiaco se elevaba y no podía estar más duro entre los dedos fuertes y suaves

-no Bruce… Superman no-le dijo con voz susurrante al oído –llámame Clark….llámame por mi verdadero nombre Kal-El, dilo…solo tu- mordisqueo su oído sobre la ropa que aun llevaba puesta

Bruce se fregó más fuerte, más duro, mas rápido y todo fue un torbellino de sensaciones y no pudo ni deseo aguantarlo más, medio contuvo un grito y supo que había sido ese nombre "Kal-El" el que había dicho por la cara de felicidad ajena, rendido, su cuerpo laxo descansó a la protección del otro.

-Eso es… así…-dijo retirando su mano del pene ajeno, se saco la camisa con su capa, su pecho era majestuoso, músculos por todos lados, pecho níveo y libre de vello y la dureza que no podían ocultar del todo sus pantalones, fue expuesta prontamente cuando se termino de desnudar

"Grande como el resto"- apenas pudo pensar Batman en su mente confusa

-Bruce…- le llamo con dulzura retirándole la máscara con sus manos, el caballero de la noche tembló, que descubriera su cara era mucho más intimo que descubrir su cuerpo, antes no le había dejado de mirar a los ojos, pero existía esa seguridad y protección que su identidad secreta le brindaba, como si todo aquello no le estuviera sucediendo a él sino a alguien más, pero cuando los ojos azules se enfrentaron con los más claros, se sintió enrojecer

Clark le abrazo sentándolo sobre sus caderas, el miembro resbalo entre sus nalgas y Clark llevo el semen ya más frio que caliente a tocar entre sus nalgas mandándole un escalofrió

-lo hare suave- prometió el boy scout

-no soy ninguna doncella virginal, ¿acaso crees que eres el primero?-pregunto a su oído, sintió a Superman tensarse herido y apretarle posesivo a su cuerpo

-seré el último- afirmo seguro de sí, frotando las nalgas fregando su pene contra la entrada ajena como si deseara solo penetrarlo ya, Bruce se asusto de que fuera así por su provocación

-Clark, ¿sabes lo que haces?- pregunto y su voz debió de reflejar su temor porque Clark se detuvo un poco

-Bueno, no lo he hecho, pero que tan diferente de una mujer puede ser…- dijo dubitativo

-¡un siglo de distancia idiota!- Bruce se masajeo el puente de la nariz "estúpido, estúpido Superman, estúpido granjero de pueblo, estúpido boy scout"

Superman le miro con esos ojos de cachorro regañado, ya había llegado muy lejos, no había forma de que le dejara por segunda ocasión con una erección entre las piernas

-Yo dirigiré- dijo y le empujo para que se acomodara contra el suelo

-Bruce… yo… yo nunca…- dijo de pronto Superman abriendo un poco sus piernas

-¡no te voy a penetrar imbécil!, aunque debería…-dijo enojado - pero yo hare la preparación, si te lo dejo a ti me partirás en dos bruto kriptoniano – gruño y junto sus penes fregando fuerte y rápido, si había tenido timidez esta se había ido con el enojo, buscaba obtener una erección de nuevo, tan dura como la de Superman

-Supongo que no se te ocurrió comprar lubricante, ¿eh?-le dijo fregando ambos penes casi con furia

-lo sieeento…uuhmm…- gimoteo mordiéndose el labio, sus manos jalaron el traje de su pecho para descubrírselo y tocar así los músculos y pezones

Los ojos de Clark eran puro placer, sonrió apenas y tomo sus dedos, abrió su boca metiéndolos, jugando con ellos, chupando y mordiendo, dejando que se imaginara su lengua en su pene, cuando los saco, el hilo de baba iba de su boca a los dígitos por los cuales resbalaba la saliva

-Bru…cee…- suspiro Clark buscando su boca besándole, Bruce tomo su mano y la dirigió a su trasero, el toque húmedo le lleno de sensaciones, Bruce presiono uno de los dedos de Clark contra su entrada despacio frunciendo el ceño por el dolor,

Clark le beso la cara, le mordió el cuello y bajo en besos por su pecho, tentado por los pezones, parecían gomas de borrar de lápices, tomo uno con su boca chupándolo, sacando otro nuevo jadeo, hizo lo mismo con el otro y su dedo entro y salió, comenzando a aflojar el anillo de carne

-¿duele?- pregunto Clark buscando tocar de nuevo ambos penes, por la punzada de dolor bruce se había detenido, masajeó la punta repartiendo besos por la piel a su alcance

-..idio..ta..- murmuro Bruce moviendo despacio sus caderas, en busca de una postura mas cómoda, relajándose – mete otro – le dijo mirándole

Clark con los dedos húmedos, metió un segundo, penetrando despacio, Bruce se mordía el labio inferior y su ceño fruncido no le aseguraba que lo estuviera haciendo bien, toco su erección en busca de que no disminuyera su pasión

-como tijeras…un poco…más hondo…- le indico en un ligerísimo quejido

-Bruce…si te estoy lastimando, quizá deberíamos parar…- no lo deseaba en lo más mínimo, pero si le estaba doliendo tanto…

Bruce le miro enojado le beso y fue en busca de su pene, tocándose, la imagen era demasiado erótica para ser ignorada

-un tercero…- ordeno en un gruñido y se inclino contra el besándole el pecho mordisqueándole los pezones, la clavícula y la zona cercana al oído

Clark adentro uno más, acaricio el interior

-debes…buscar la próstata...- la cara de Clark fue de obvio desconcierto, Bruce casi pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Clark de "… la que?"

Iba a gritarle que no volviera a ir con él, que aquel era el peor sexo de la historia y que cuando dejara de ser mojigato lo buscara, pero el muy maldito encontró el sitio –pura casualidad- dijo su cabeza pero lo que salió de su boca fue un gemido

-¿ahí?-pregunto Clark con una sonrisa iluminada, no le dio tiempo a Bruce de responder nada porque siguió presionando el punto una y otra vez, disfrutando el muy maldito de ver a Batman jadeando y gimiendo, Bruce apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Clark, moviendo sus caderas contra él con más fuerza buscando el placer que los dedos de Clark le proporcionaban, su expresión era tan erótica que eso casi podría ser suficiente para Clark

-me…me…mételo…-consiguió apenas decir Bruce y no pudo decir más, Clark saco los dedos con cuidado y le volteo dejándolo a cuatro contra el suelo

Iba a soltarle una maldición de que él no se arrodillaba ante nadie, pero Clark comenzó a penetrarle y lo siguiente fue un quejido de placer-dolor

"Es grande… malditamente grande"

-¡ahh…!- no pudo callarse y cuando las embestidas comenzaron sus brazos por poco y no le sostienen, su espalda se curvo, y tuvo que abrir mejor las piernas para recibirle

-Bruuu…cee…- Superman tomo sus caderas, acaricio sus nalgas y su miembro se vio envuelto y presionado por su amante, en un abrazo intimo y sensual

Una presión asfixiante y deliciosa, apenas y podía controlarse, fue lento y trabajoso comenzar el ritmo, y Batman temblaba del dolor, en cada embestida buscaba su próstata decidido a que aquello funcionara y cuando la encontró y el cuerpo de Batman se encorvo como un gatito mimoso, golpeo de nueva cuenta, Bruce gimió, y de ahí en mas no se contuvo

Los brazos de Bruce comenzaron a temblarle y le golpeaba tan duro contra la glandula sensible, que tuvo que agachar la cabeza y solo con el trasero en alto recibir las embestidas

Superman no bajaba el ritmo duro, la sensación embriagadora lo tenía a tope, necesitaba más de él, acaricio los glúteos y bajo hasta su pene, masajeando los testículos, subiendo a bombear el falo humedecido por el presemen

Se agacho a morder su cuello, su hombro, llenarlo de sus marcas y sus besos para volverlo solo suyo, propiedad exclusiva de Clark Kent, el granjero con sueldo mediocre de reportero del Daily Planet, el hombre tímido de gafas, el boy scout, que ahora poseía de forma asombrosa a uno de los solteros más deseados, el único y multimillonario Bruce Wayne, huérfano de padres y filántropo, héroe de Ciudad Gótica.

Ahh… mmm…- el gemido de Bruce se volvió más lastimero, sus caderas se movían con igual furia que las de Batman, no resistía mas…

Ahh!...- un grito al unisonó fue lo que culmino el orgasmo de ambos, todo fue luces de colores y sensaciones por unos gloriosos minutos para ambos, Bruce suspiro, las piernas le temblaban un poco y cuando Superman salió de él, la sensación de vacío hizo su entrada palpitar vergonzosamente expulsando goterrones de semen tibio, Clark le había llenado como pavo de navidad.

El pensamiento le avergonzó, apenas se podía mover, busco su capa para cubrirse, el idiota de Superman le había roto el traje, se cubrió y Clark le tomo en sus brazos acunándolo, fue extraño, como si fuera un bebe muy grande, y además aquellas caricias romaicas "after sex" no iban del todo con él, Clark le beso la mejilla, abrazándolo mimoso, y muy alegre

-Me gustas Bruce-le dijo al oído, -me gustas mucho- dijo y le beso la boca –Quiero que seas mi pareja, tu… ¿quieres?-pregunto mirándole con ojos azules iluminados, el pelo lo tenía revuelto por el sexo, Bruce no quiso pensar en la imagen que seguro ofrecía el, estiro su mano y acaricio su cabello, suave al tacto y coloco el chinito en su frente

-¿Ahora me pertenecerá Superman señor Kent?-preguntó

-Suena como una buena inversión, un superhéroe por los millones de empresas Wayne- jugó con el sonriendo

-Es un trato- dijo y sello el pacto con un beso nuevo, que pronto se volvió de nueva cuenta ardiente y la capa negra resbalo de entre sus hombros, no había luna, pero tampoco el murciélago que llamaba al caballero de la noche alumbro a ambos héroes.

-…..-

Bueno, espero que les gustara, fue bastante largo, quice hojas en Word xD

Como sea, espero sus comentarios, que me agreguen o lo pongan en favoritos, a todos mis lectores un beso!


End file.
